Current hearing assistance devices employ sophisticated electronics to processes audio signals in a manner and timeframe to compliment the hearing capabilities of the user. One type of hearing assistance device, the hearing aid, provides advanced sound processing in a small package size. Hearing aid wearers appreciate devices that provide hearing assistance without drawing attention to the device. However, connecting components in such devices can be very time consuming and prone to error. The result can be reduced yields for each manufacturer.
There is a need in the art for small packaging of sophisticated electronics for use in hearing assistance electronics, such as hearing aids. Robust designs that are straightforward to assemble and which provide high yields offer advantages over existing solutions.